


Sweeten

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Life After the Doctor, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jo and Liz are complete opposites. But that doesn’t stop them being in love.





	Sweeten

Liz and Jo don’t really have anything in common.

Liz is very intelligent (she’s got degrees from Cambridge, for goodness’ sake), but Jo is sort of thick (her words, not anyone else’s).

Liz is level headed, but Jo panics easily (in fact, she screams her head off when something scares her).

Liz tends to suppress her emotions (she rarely cries, and never in public), but Jo lets hers out all the time (if she’s upset, she cries; to be honest, she is totally an open book).

Liz is the serious one, and Jo is widely considered to be the silly one. In fact, she often has to help Liz to let her more fun side out.

So, yes, they were completely different. But they do have two things in common.

One: they have both worked as the Doctor’s assistant at UNIT.

And two: they are totally in love with each other.

And they may be polar opposites, but Jo wouldn’t trade her partner for anyone else in the world.


End file.
